vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Constantine
|-|New Earth/Vertigo= |-|Prime Earth= Summary John Constantine is the protagonist of the long running popular comic book series Hellblazer and first appeared in Swamp Thing issue 37 in June 1985. He is a con-artist, magician, occult detective, and anti-hero. He was created by Alan Moore, Steve Bissette and John Totleben. John Constantine, Hellblazer, is a working-class magician, occult detective, and con man. He is well-known for his scathing wit, endless cynicism, ruthless cunning, and constant chain smoking. A roguish counterculture anti-hero, Constantine is also a strident humanist driven by a heartfelt desire to defend mankind from the forces of evil. John was born in Liverpool, but has spent most of his life growing up in London, from the sixties onward. He first left his father's house to live in a London squat aged fifteen. He is a natural born thrill seeker with hints of morality. Despite living in England for most of his childhood, Constantine has moved around the world on several occasions, following occult and mysticism all across the planet. He was born a twin, which he happened to strangle in the womb. His mother died in labor and his father blamed John for the death of his mother and that was the root to the friction between them. When not running away from home John Constantine was raised by his older sister Cheryl Masters. Constantine is a chain smoker and has been from the very start of his characters introduction, his brand of choice is Silk Cut, though he has been seen smoking Marlboro or Camel’s from time to time, presumably when out of the country or when Silk Cut are unavailable. Despite being a chain smoker himself, Constantine does not take any other drugs, and once called his friend a “Dirty lowlife bastard” when he found a needle with a nondescript drug in it. John eventually moved in with roommate Chas Chandler, the two became best friends. Around this time John began following occult circles around London, and eventually became the magic using, demon tricking con artist he is today. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Physically | 9-A With magic Name: John Constantine Origin: DC/Vertigo Comics Gender: Male Classification: Human Mage Age: 56 (New Earth/Vertigo) Powers and Abilities: Incredibly cunning and intelligent, hypnosis, dowsing, scrying, illusion creation, summoning of demons, spirits, and other creatures, able to see ghosts and other spiritual beings, extrasensory perception, astral projection, exorcism/spiritual purification, good at cheating at gambling, master of stage magic (prestidigitation/sleight - of - hand), ventriloquism, telepathy, memory alteration, resistant to telepathy and possession, can bring himself and others into other dimensions such as The Green, can put even powerful magical/elemental forces to sleep temporarily, various other magic spells for different effects | energy manipulation, teleportation, can reflect damage he sustains back to his aggressor with a spell, illusion creation, can rip open portals to the astral plane, can create protection circles, resistance to possession, can freeze people in place, can send people/objects to another reality, knows a ritual that allows him to pull a being as powerful as the Phantom Stranger through space-time at will. He also has curses and spells that allows him to bind and trap elementals and gods (such as Kali and Jullallkintiolokan). Can summon spirits, demons, angels and other magical creatures such as djinns. He also has a unique magical power called the Schronicity Wave Travel that gives him enormous luck. Attack Potency: Room/Small Building level Speed: Normal Human, although he has demonstrated possible off-panel teleportation over short distances (this could be due to illusions, however). He once used a long range teleportation in Justice League Dark #23 and Constantine #10. Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Building level, his magical circles are strong enough to take on attacks from building sized Swamp Thing (New Earth/Vertigo) and Enchantress (Prime Earth) | Universe level, blocked attacks from the First of the Fallen Stamina: Average human Range: Depending on what spell he is using, he can cause effects from kilometers away, otherwise generally melee range Standard Equipment: Cigarettes | Currently the master of the House of Mystery which exists outside of space-time (in other words an already genius prep master has unlimited prep time at his disposal), also anyone who enters this house is bound to John to do with as he pleases, the House can also travel through Limbo to go where he wants; the House additionally has its own defenses, army and can form illusions against intruders. Carries theTwin Blade which can kill anything it touches, and the Moon Blade which can entrap his enemies in it. Intelligence: Vast knowledge of magic and magical beings, incredibly persuasive and capable of outsmarting ancient demons, cosmic beings, and reality warpers, has tricked the First of the Fallen many times, considered by the forces of Hell to be the most dangerous and cunning human alive, excellent at prep and strategy, great at psychological warfare. He once blackmailed God and even tricked the Spectre himself. Weaknesses: Physically not very formidable, heavy smoker, many of his spells require prep Other: Respect thread (Contains both Pre-reboot and New 52 feats) Key: Pre-reboot | New 52 Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Anti-heroes Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Telepaths